


Naga gets it, why can't you?

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Non-bending AU, Non-sexual, Petplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's being a disobedient pup and need's some reminding of her place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Super fluffy, non-sexual, petplay between my OTP!

"Uuuugggggghhhhhh.."

"Now, now, girl, remember that you can't speak!" Asami said authoritatively "If you're obedient and listen to your master you'll be rewarded!

This caused Pup to perk up and sit a little straighter, she may be a brat, but pleasing her wonderful Asami was Pup's life mission. She yipped affirmatively, watching her master smile gently at her.

Korra knows that Asami knows that Korra hates the training, but she insists, mostly just to see how long her pup can hold out before she breaks character. And today Korra's desperate to snuggle close to her master and get belly rubs.

After 15 minutes of Asami's teasing and Pup's third failed attempt to catch the treat tossed to her, Korra finally gave in and broke character "Seriously, 'Sami? Can we call it for today?" 

"No"

"Pleeeeease?'

Asami sighed, "Well if Pup doesn't want to put the time in, I guess she won't get her reward..."

As the words left her mouth, Asami had an idea, "Wait here Pup" she said sternly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Pup's master came back in leading Naga behind her, Korra shot her a quizzical look but got no answer.  
"Naga, sit" Asami commanded, pointing next to the still confused Korra.

The towering polar bear dog settled obediently next to her master, gently nuzzing Pup before turning her attentions back to Asami. "That's a good girl" Asami purred, tossing Naga a treat that she deftly snapped out of the air, with the world's biggest shit eating grin plastered across her face. Korra almost immediately started whimpering and vying for attention as her master showered Naga with affection.

"No Korra, you haven't been holding up your end, you haven't earned it..." She trailed off as Korra gave her the most pitiful and doe eyed look imaginable, causing her heart to melt.

Suddenly she was wrapping her arms around her pup and gently kissed her everywhere she could reach, then toppled her over backwards on the floor to get a better view. As Asami looked down and her wonderful pup, sprawled out on the floor, a blissful expression on her face, she was filled with a sense of joy and peace knowing that the amazing woman before her loved her just as much as she loved Korra. Asami gave in and finally began rubbing her pup's belly, marveling as she wriggled and barked with joy, a constant reminder of why she had fallen in love with her in the first place!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventures with Pup!
> 
> I might flesh out their shopping trip more later, my train of thought is at the end of it's track and I need a break. Hope you like! :3

Today Pup was of two minds, on the one hand Korra was stressed after a long day of political ass kissing and not totally in sync with Pup, but on the other hand Pup was overjoyed just to be out of the house. Her master's sleek satomobile darted through traffic with a fluid grace, wind whipping through their hair. She stood up with her paws on the top of the windshield and let out a howl of joy, earning strange looks from several passers by and a brilliant laugh from Asami that made her heart flutter. Pup finally sat back down, her fatigue melting away. She had no idea where they were headed, Asami had been very mysterious, but in this moment she didn't care, she was happy to just be sitting beside her amazing master.

Soon they were pulling into a parking space in front of a unassuming store, Blackstone & Co., Pup still being at a loss as to what could be sold here. She cocked her head to the side and shot Asami a confused look. She just grinned mischievously and winked at Korra. "You'll see soon enough!"

As soon as she entered the store, Pup perked up, she'd realized where they were. The tall red haired woman behind the counter winked at Asami and gave Pup a warm smile. "Long time no see Asami! I assume this is gorgeous woman is Korra?" The clerk pulled master into a hug when she got close.

"Good to see you too Alex! And yes, this is my girlfriend Korra!" Asami beamed at Pup, fluffing her hair and listening to happy grumble that always followed.

"Awwwwww, you two are adorable and you have such a well behaved pup!" Alex exclaimed as she gently leaned across the counter, "may I...?"

After an affirmative nod from Asami, she gently ran her fingers through Pup's hair and scratched her behind the ear, which caused her to melt into the contact, feeling completely blissed out.

Asami smiled at Pup, watching her enjoy the attention, "Alex and I met a few years ago when we were running in the same petplay circles, she had the idea for a pet supply store that caters to pets of all shapes and sizes, and I gave her the money to get it off the ground!"

"And thanks to that, I now have a thriving business and my customers get access to the best supplies Republic City has too offer!" Alex gave Pup a final pat on the head before settling the behind the counter again. "So what can I help you find today?"

"Well...Pup here has been really wanting to get her own collar, and I feel she's earned it, so why not pamper her?"

"Sounds like a plan, collars, harnesses, and leashes are over on the far wall, if you want to try on some of the more ' _complicated_ ' items there's changing rooms towards the back, and I'll come check on you in a few minutes! Have fun!"

\---

That night they returned home laden down with a giant fluffy dog bed (that Pup could comfortably share with Naga if she wanted), and with Pup sporting a deep navy blue collar with metal fixtures, a matching leash, and the biggest shit eating grin on the planet!


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month long business trip in the Fire Nation, Asami returns home to her beloved Pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt inspired to write this tonight because I'm as blissed out as Korra. I got to see my favorite humans earlier, and they gave me sooooooooo many floofs! Most of my head and neck (but especially the base of my skull) is super sensitive to touch and it honestly feels better than sex and almost puts me into subspace when I get my scalp gently scratched/massaged!

It had been almost a month since Asami left for the Fire Nation to negotiate the acquisition of several smaller companies for Future Industries. Every day Korra had to spend away from her was a struggle because she thrived when showered with all the affection she could ever want. But the heiress was finally home, curled up against the muscular frame of her girlfriend, making up for all the lost time.

Korra was literally in heaven, floating in hazy subspace, only able to string together three coherent thoughts from her pleasure drunk brain. First that the sensation of Asami's manicured nail gently scratching from the nape of her neck to the crown of her skull felt indescribably wonderful, Second that her entire body felt like jello, and finally that she felt truly loved as her wonderful master held her close. A warm buzzing flowed down her spine and spread to every part of Korra's body, enveloping her in a blissful cocoon. In this space Pup's able to just be herself, set aside all the burdens of life and focus on embracing this connection between her and Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I could write more, but I'm barely staying awake as it is!
> 
> My mental health is still a daily burden, but I'm finally getting my physical disabilities/chronic pain addressed, so I've been less drained. I've been really struggling for inspiration and feels good to get something down!


End file.
